unveggietalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Where's Area When I'm H-Horny for 13 Year Old Girls?
Where's Area When I'm H-Horny for 13 Year Old Girls? is the 1st episode in the series that was written and directed by Area. As guessed, it received horrible reviews. Plot synopsis Introduction Bob the Tomato and Larry the are on the counter-top of a kitchen. A viewer is scared because she sometimes thinks there are pedophiles in her closet. Larry says he once thought the same thing, but later found out that they were actually his fluffy nigger slippers. Bob then asks her to watch a story about when Little Bitch got scared. "Tales from Japanada" In the first segment, Tales from Japanada, Little Bitch watches a late-night "LittleShyFiM" movie and is told by her mom that she needs to go to bed. She asks for a few more years but her mom sends her up to bed with a slight reprimand for watching spoopy movies that late. As she's lying in bed, afraid, Area the pedo drops in to help her by singing a song to cheer her up. He tells her how he likes it when he hears her moan, but suddenly, he is confronted by the police, who is actually Mr Bleach 6000 and Area is shot to death. A celebration is held across the globe afterwards, but Little Bitch has to have therapy for 3 years until she finally forgets about that awful day. "The YAYAYAYAYAYAYARD Song Main: The YAYAYAYAYAYAYARD Song Following this segment is the introduction to the first of the "Sexy Songs with Mr. Noozer", The YAYAYAYAYAYAYARD Song. Wearing absolutely nothing, Mr. Noozer comes out and says "MY YAYAYAYAYAYAYARD," but Mary Jane, the Rumor Weed, brings the song to an abrupt end over inquiring if Mr. Noozer heard about Alfred. The segment ends when Larry starts singing "MY YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYARD," much to Mary Jane's displeasure. "14 & the Dickle Den" Immediately following, the story of 14 and the Dickle Den is told. The Narrator introduces the story. King Dickle is in his court with his dumbassmen and he confides that he is confused by a dream and wants help with what it means. The dumbassmen concede that they cannot help, but that 14 can. 14 comes in and helps the King who is very pleased and promotes 14. The dumbassmen become envious and plot to trap 14 breaking a newly penned law that one may only pray to The Giant Dickle. The dumbassmen catch 14 praying to Hanayo and have him thrown in the Dickle Den. Then they get him out and stick The Giant Dickle up his ass because they're really stupid. Then we hear anime moans. Conclusion In the closing countertop sequence, Bob & Larry's computer, Mr. Microshaft Winblows gives the audience a recipe for a yummy, steaming pile of donkey shit, followed by a Bible verse in which Area says "Fuck you all I'm done I have no ideas left" (Diccsucc 6:9). At the end, Mr. Noozer walks in, but really is Paul Bernardo in disguise, and proceeds to rape Bob and Larry, as well as Mr. Microshaft Winblows Appearances * Bob * Larry * Hanayo Koizumi * Maxwell Hall * LittleShyFiM * Paul Bernardo (as Mr. Noozer) * Mary Jane, the Rumor Weed * The Giant Dickle * 14 * The Fuck? * Mr. Microshaft Winblows Notes & Trivia * Hanayo is best girl | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}